mlpfandomcom_zh-20200213-history
The Crystalling - Part 1/剧照
预览 Friendship Express chugs toward Crystal Empire S6E1.png|And we begin the new season with a shot of the Friendship Express. Starlight Glimmer staring out the window S6E1.png|Starlight Glimmer's new manestyle Mane Six and Starlight Glimmer riding the train S6E1.png Fluttershy window-gazes while Rarity sews S6E1.png Rainbow Dash yawning S6E1.png Rainbow Dash looking at Applejack S6E1.png|"Um, Applejack..." Rainbow Dash "what is that?" S6E1.png|"...what is that?" Applejack "just a little somethin'" S6E1.png|"Oh, just a little somethin' for the young'un." Applejack pulling back the sheet S6E1.png Applejack's apple-themed cradle S6E1.png|"Made from genuine Sweet Apple Acres apple trees." Applejack "we make 'em for all the Apples" S6E1.png|"We make 'em for all the apples." Applejack "practically family" S6E1.png|"And anypony related to Twilight is practically family." Twilight Sparkle smiling warmly S6E1.png Rainbow Dash "it's okay..." S6E1.png|"Yeah, it's okay..." Rainbow Dash "it's no Cloudsdale mobile!" S6E1.png|"But it's no Cloudsdale mobile!" Rainbow presents a Cloudsdale mobile S6E1.png|"BAM!" Pinkie impressed by Rainbow's mobile S6E1.png|"Ooh!" Pinkie Pie touching the mobile S6E1.png|"Pretty!" Pinkie breaks a piece of the mobile S6E1.png|Oopsie! Pinkie embarrassed; Rainbow annoyed S6E1.png Applejack "a mobile is real nice" S6E1.png|"Well, a mobile is real nice..." Applejack "as long as you have somethin' to lay in" S6E1.png|"as long as you have somethin' to lay in so you can look at it." Rarity "and a fetching blanket" S6E1.png|"And a fetching blanket to keep you warm." Rarity tucks blanket into Applejack's cradle S6E1.png Applejack and Rarity smiling S6E1.png Twilight talking about Shining Armor and Cadance S6E1.png|"I'm sure Shining Armor and Princess Cadance..." Twilight "will love all our gifts" S6E1.png|"...will love all our gifts." Twilight "I think they're more happy" S6E1.png|"But I think they're more happy that we'll be attending the baby's Crystalling." Pinkie Pie jumping with excitement S6E1.png|"Ooh! I can't wait to see all that light and love..." Pinkie Pie "even more sparkly and shiny" S6E1.png|"...make the Crystal Heart even more sparkly and shiny!" Twilight explaining to Pinkie Pie S6E1.png|"Actually, Pinkie, the Crystal Heart is..." Twilight "an ancient and powerful relic" S6E1.png|"... an ancient and powerful relic." Twilight "without its magic" S6E1.png|"Without its magic, the Crystal Empire..." Twilight "lost to the Frozen North" S6E1.png|"...would be lost to the Frozen North." Starlight "sounds pretty important" S6E1.png|"Wow, this Crystalling sounds pretty important." Starlight "understand if you wanted to" S6E1.png|"I'd understand if you wanted to..." Starlight Glimmer "you know..." S6E1.png|"you know..." Starlight "wait to do a different friendship lesson" S6E1.png|"...wait to do a different friendship lesson when we get back." Starlight Glimmer shrugging S6E1.png Twilight "this trip is perfect!" S6E1.png|"Are you kidding? This trip is perfect!" Twilight "I get to see the baby" S6E1.png|"Not only do I get to see the baby..." Twilight "take part in the ceremony" S6E1.png|"...and take part in the ceremony..." Twilight puts a hoof around Starlight S6E1.png|"...that helps maintain the magic of the Crystal Empire..." Twilight hugging Starlight too tight S6E1.png|"...but I'm starting my new pupil off with the most amazing friendship lesson ever!" Twilight excited; Starlight nervous S6E1.png|"I can't wait!" Starlight pushing Twilight away S6E1.png|"Right..." Starlight Glimmer "me neither..." S6E1.png|"Me neither..." Starlight worries while Twilight continues reading S6E1.png|...she said while making the worst attempt at not sounding anxious. Shining Armor warning Twilight and friends S6E1.png|Typical look for a father that's just beginning. Twilight entering the crystal nursery S6E1.png Celestia, Luna, and Cadance bow to Twilight S6E1.png Twilight beholds Flurry Heart for the first time S6E1.png Mane Six aww-ing at Baby Flurry Heart S6E1.png Princess Flurry Heart revealed to have wings S6E1.gif Mane six shocked to see Flurry Heart's wings S06E01.png Alicorn Baby Flurry Heart revealed S6E1.png Preview Princess Fluffy Heart Happy to See Twilight.gif Twilight Sparkle "I could be wrong" S6E1.png Mane Six in complete shock S6E1.png